Wiki-style programs allow users to edit and publish content, but alone are limited to the content accessible by their users (whether users provide this content personally or from some other source). Database systems, however, have lots of content, but this content is not always curated in meaningful and useful ways. Thus, what is needed is a hybrid system that can access content in a scalable manner, allow for its editing and publication, while at the same time allowing for peer-review of such content.